


take my hand (dance with me).

by starsandskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is so happy about the snow, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandskies/pseuds/starsandskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand (dance with me).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written - they're just so adorable. The lyrics in italics is 'Cold Coffee' by Ed Sheeran. I couldn't resist. I'm sure this will be part of some domestic series sooner or later.

"What did you get him?" Castiel asked Dean, smiling as he took the wrapping paper out of the bag and placed it on the floor along with all the tags and bows and ribbon.

"I got him one of those iPad things; I thought he would like it being the gadget freak that he is. Besides, he’d been eyeing it up in the store the other week. And I just thought why not?" Dean grinned fondly, holding up the box it came in to his partner who smiled in appreciation.

"I got him some cufflinks; he's starting that new job after Christmas, isn't he?" The blue eyed man asked, cutting a sheet of wrapping paper out, just large enough for Dean's gift.

"Yeah, who would've thought it? My brother, the hot-shot lawyer – I'm so proud of him, you know," the Winchester spoke, beaming from ear to ear. It was so hard to leave their old life behind but Sam had done it and he’d done it _well_.

“I hope you’ve told him,” Castiel mused, looking at Dean pointedly.

“He knows.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to say it once in a while.”

“Maybe not,” Dean nodded, attempting to wrap his brother’s gift.

He artlessly folded the gold paper around the gift and stuck some tape to the side haphazardly. He looked down at it and frowned, proceeding to tape down all of the corners and sharp edges. At this rate, Sam would need a saw to open it. Castiel stared at Dean, desperately trying not to yank the box away from him and do it himself, and suppressed a grin as the ex-hunter stuck his tongue out in concentration as he almost wrestled with the gift. Dean’s eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to fix a corner and he succeeded (well, failed because let’s face it: the man had used so much tape, Sam was going to have a field day) with getting that bit down.

“Done!” Dean exclaimed, a proud look in his eye. Castiel didn’t have the heart to tell him that a child could have done better wrapping that gift so he just nodded, giving Dean some satisfaction.

“Yeah, it’s...good. Sam will love it,” Cas hesitated before giving his partner a smile.

Dean looked up at Castiel and sighed, tossing the gift to the side and putting his hand over his boyfriend’s, “when I was hunting, this was the life I never thought I would get. I mean, why would I? I didn’t deserve something like this, I’ve done some terrible things, you know? I’ve made bad choices but hell, I never even imagined sitting in front of a freakin’ log fire wrapping Christmas gifts.”

“Nor did I,” Castiel spoke quietly. “Do you miss it?”

“I don’t know, sometimes. I think about it and wish I was back there saving people but I wouldn’t give this up. I wouldn’t hurt myself like that. Or you, Cas. _Definitely not you_. I wouldn’t go back because I like waking up in the morning and doing the same things everyday and going to sleep knowing that tomorrow’s going to be the same,” Dean shrugged, offering Castiel a small smile. He would be insane to give this life up.

The fallen angel felt his heart expand with that sweet ache in chest – the one that made him feel like he was truly, truly wanted. It made him feel like he never really lost his grace. Dean Winchester protected him, guarded him and loved him.

_Stay with me forever._

“I get it,” Castiel blinked away a few tears and smiled, “I like you like this. You talk about feelings more.”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean swatted his arm playfully before standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans, “let’s put some music on.”

“Christmas music?” Castiel asked hopefully only to be shot down as he heard a song he was not familiar with. It wasn’t Christmassy at all. “Dean!”

“What? I like Bowie,” Dean smirked, getting an idea. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead before moving his lips to his ear, and whispering, “come and dance with me.”

“I don’t know how to dance, Dean,” Castiel swallowed hard as he looked up into those shining green eyes, the ones that could persuade him to do anything. But then again, this was Dean Winchester and the fallen angel would do anything for him.

“I’ll teach you, then. Come on, you never want to do anything with me. Please, baby?” Dean jutted his bottom lip out and looked at Castiel through his thick eyelashes, his hands gripping his boyfriend's wrists.

Castiel sighed and gave in, “fine.”

“That’s my boy, come on!” Dean chirped happily, dragging him up by the hand and onto the middle of the floor, turning the music down a little so he could hear himself.

“I don’t know about this...” Castiel spoke reluctantly, shuffling a little awkwardly.

“Come here,” Dean spoke lowly, grabbing Cas by the waist and pulling him closer. Castiel let out a little ‘oof’ and blinked up at the ex-hunter, a smile playing on his lips.

Dean slid a hand around Castiel’s waist and tightened his grip while the blue-eyed man instinctively put his arm around the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Dean put his hand out and smiled, "take my hand, Cas."

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean’s who brought their hands up in line with his shoulder.

“See, just like that,” Dean cooed in Castiel’s ear, his arm tightening around him.

“What now?” The music still went on and the dark-haired man arched an eyebrow, unsure of this whole thing. Although ‘Life on Mars’ by David Bowie wasn’t exactly a typical song to slow dance to, he didn’t seem to mind because it’s was Dean’s choice. And Dean was hardly a typical man.

“We move.”

And move they did. Dean swayed slowly to the music and Castiel followed him to the best of his ability. He stepped on the dirty blond’s toes a few times but Dean just threw his head back and laughed before kissing the top of his partner’s head affectionately. If there was ever a time where Dean couldn’t love him more, this was it.

The song changed and something by Metallica played and this song was even worse than the first – all loud guitars and angry lyrics but it was quiet and Castiel didn’t mind. He put his head on Dean’s chest and the ex-hunter held him close as they swayed to their own song. The songs changed but Dean and Cas didn’t – their hands were interlocked and their bodies were pressed against each other.

“Cas..,” Dean broke the silence and his angel looked up at him, a look of content on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” the green-eyed man spoke, his voice full of adoration and it tugged at Cas’ heart.

“What for?”

“For saving me from Hell all those years ago.”

“I...” Castiel was speechless and all he could do was look up at the man he would do anything for. They’d stopped swaying now and instead, they were just staring into each other’s eyes, thankful to be here. So very thankful.

“Don’t say anything, Cas,” Dean hushed softly. “I just wanted you to know that. You _deserve_ to know that even after all these years, I’m still so grateful. And I want to be the one to remind you that you are so beautiful. You’re so –”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s and tugged on his hair and Dean made that noise in the back of his throat that Cas just loved.

“Can we go to bed?” Dean murmured into his angel’s ear, tightening his hold on his waist.

_Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight_

The blue-eyed man bit his lower lip and cocked his head to the side, swallowing hard, before turning the music off, and not even sparing the unwrapped presents a second glance.

*

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to  
'Cause I love the way you wake me up_

“Dean. Dean! Deaaaaan!”

“Goddamnit, Cas. Let me sleep, I need my hours,” Dean mumbled as he rolled over, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

“But it’s snowing!” Castiel exclaimed, his voice childlike and his hands shaking his semi-conscious boyfriend.

“Cas! It’s four in the fucking morn –” Dean stopped as his eyes went towards the window where snow fell, looking like tiny white feathers hitting the ground silently. He turned to Castiel, bleary eyed, and beamed as he noticed a smile (one that reached the corners of his eyes) on his face.

“It’s so...bright,” Castiel spoke in absolute awe as he stood up and looked out the window.

Dean padded towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his chest, skin on skin contact that made Cas’ head swim. He stopped himself from tracing the scars on Cas’ back – he didn’t like that so much. It reminded him of what he’d lost.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed wistfully, his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. He placed a light kiss inside the crook of his neck and looked out towards the sky as snow fell quietly.

_Stay with me forever  
Or you could stay with me for now._

 


End file.
